Oh My God Is That
by Hotly81173
Summary: Summary: Just a little something I came up with. Who does the team hear Emily in supply closet with?


Disclaimer: DON'T OWN who do the team hear Emily in supply closet with

Summary: Just a little something I came up with. Who does the team hear Emily in supply closet with?

_Oh My God Is That_

Penelope Garcia walked down the hall on her way to JJ's office. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her from getting to the bottom of what she thought was going. At least, not until she passed the supply closet and stopped in her tracks at the noises coming from behind the door.

Garcia pressed her ear against the door and was listening when JJ rounded the corner and saw her standing there.

"Hey Pen I was just coming to find you."

"Ssh. I can't hear." Garcia said waving her hand at JJ to be quiet.

"What are you doing?" JJ whispered to her.

"It sounds like someone is doing the nasty in there. Text the guys and tell them to get over here. My chocolate God will get a kick out of this and would never forgive me if I let him miss it."

Two minutes later Morgan, Rossi and Reid came around the corner to find both of the blondes with their ears to the door.

"What are you two doing?" said Rossi as the guys got closer.

"Ssh listen." Both blondes hissed at him.

There they all stood around the door listening to what was going on.

"Is there someone in there having, you know… S. E.X.?" Reid asked, his face turning a bright shade of he as he realized what was going on.

"Sex Reid, you can say it… Sex. It's not that hard you don't have to spell it out." JJ teased.

"Who is it?" Morgan whispered to Garcia.

"I don't know, now listen." Was all she said.

"Hey where is Emily?" Rossi asked turning to look around.

From behind the door they could hear whoever it was getting louder.

"Oh God baby right there." The woman moaned.

"You like that baby." The man groaned loudly.

"Yeah baby. You know how I like it. Oh God don't stop."

"Oh My God is that Emily in there?" JJ said as her hand flew over her mouth.

Garcia squealed jumping up and down. "OMG that's Em, but who is she in there with?"

"Oh God… yes right there baby."

"Oh EM your so fucking tight."

"God Aaron, yes." Emily screamed.

Everyone in the hall gasped and looked at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught with our mouths hanging open." Rossi said and everyone ran off in different directions shocked at what they had just heard.

"Do you think anyone knows Aaron?"

"No, we've been very discreet I don't see how they could possibly know." Hotch said pulling her into his arms kissing her.

**Two days later**

Reid walked into the locker room and stopped throwing his hands over his eyes.

There stood Hotch with his pants down around his ankles with Emily pressed against a locker and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"God Hotch, as if all of us hearing you in the supply closet wasn't bad enough. Get a room." Reid said and ran out of the room.

Hotch and Emily stared at each other for a few seconds before they both busted out laughing.

"Well I guess they know sweetheart." Hotch told her.

"I guess we couldn't keep it a secret forever. We just can't seem to be able to keep our hands off each other." Emily said smiling at him.

Later that night Rossi and Morgan went to Hotch's office to see if he wanted to go out for a drink. Rossi opened the door without knocking and there was Emily lying back on Hotch's desk as Hotch was pounding into her relentlessly.

"Damn Aaron, next time lock the fucking door." Rossi said as he turned around pushing Morgan back out the door closing it behind him but not before turning the lock first. Laughing to himself, shaking his head as it closed behind him.

**One Week later**

The team was on the jet flying back from Texas after their last case. The case had taken five days and everybody was on edge and exhausted. JJ woke up and went to the bathroom at the back of the jet, opening the door she let out a scream causing everyone on the jet to come running.

Hotch screamed at them to shut the door trying to shield Emily the best he could with his body. The rest of the team went back to their seats and five minutes later Hotch and Emily returned from the bathroom taking a seat beside each other at the table.

"God can't you guys keep your hands off each other for more than an hour?" JJ asked.

"We're happy for you guys really we are but we're tired of walking in you two." Garcia said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry guys we couldn't help it. We were celebrating." Emily said leaning over to lay her head on Hotch's shoulder.

"And just what might you be celebrating there Princess?" Morgan said grinning at Emily.

"Should we tell them Aaron?"

"Sure why not, it can't be worse than having the whole team see my ass." Hotch said and everyone laughed.

"Ok you guys look at this." Emily held up her left hand showing off the engagement ring that Hotch had put on her finger thirty minutes before.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Garcia said repeatedly jumping up and hugging Emily.

They all got up to hug Emily and shake Hotch's hand.

"Congrats you two but next time at least lock the door" Said Morgan.

Everyone laughed and settled back down for the rest of the flight.

"Emily looked up at Hotch "I love you Aaron."

"I love you too. I can't wait to tell Jack." Hotch leaned closer and whispered. "Do you think we should tell them about the addition to the family?" He said laying his hand over her stomach.

"Nah not yet I think we've shocked them enough this past month."


End file.
